In the use of a ladder, especially in the construction environment or industrial uses, the lower end of the ladder may have to be placed on a surface which is irregular and perhaps slippery or sloping. In other circumstances, the support surface on which the ladder is to be placed is uneven such that there is not equal and uniform support for the ladder making it dangerous to use.